Kyôka
Kyôka is one of the Demons created by Zeref and acted as De facto leader to Daemonium Tribus. Appearance Kyôka has a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human/half-aviary characteristics. She seems to be of average height and weight, yet possesses an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form is a skin tight suit that further emphasizes her chest, reveals her thighs and partially exposes her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely conceals Kyôka's neck. Said sleeves cover most of Kyôka's hands, which take the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin. Kyôka's head is adorned with an intricate helmet, this covering almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wing-like pieces of hair protrude, curving out around her face. Kyôka's hair falls from the back of the helmet as well, this passing through her hood to fall to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet is a large gem of sorts, which sits directly over Kyôka's forehead. Kyôka changes her clothes following the destruction of Plutogrim, with them becoming much more revealing. She retains the chin guard of her mask and now lets her hair flow freely, with the top jutting out in various directions and two strands framing her face. She wears a dark cloth on her upper body that partially covers her chest and wraps around her back and detached sleeves with three bulb-like adornments. Kyôka also dons a dark thong and studded belt around her waist, as well as detached dark pants that begin mid-thigh and end where her aviary feet begin. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Demon Physiology': Contrasting her otherwise human looks, Kyôka's limbs are demonic in both appearance and abilities, granting her assets which are not human. *'Whip Talons': Kyôka possesses very long, sharp claws which she can extend far enough to carry Kyle high into the air and attack her from a considerable distance. She can utilize her claws in various ways, such as piercing an opponent's body or use as a whip. *'Enhanced Strength': Kyôka has been shown to possess considerable physical strength, throwing Splinter with enough force to shatter the ground, sending debris in various directions. Personality Kyôka is determined and tenacious. She will go to great lengths to make sure her orginization's objectives are met. Like many Demons, she has a very sadistic side to her. She also acts before thinking. Just by hearing that Crawford Seam has become the new key to unlocking Face, she stabs him without hesitation. She later admits that she was too hasty in her decision when it is revealed that Crawford could have activated Face remotely had she not killed him. Kyôka holds deep devotion to Zeref as the Black Wizard himself was the one who gave birth to the Demons through the Books of Zeref and she will do what it takes to bring the world her creator wished it to be into a reality. When Karai derided Kyôka for her choice to sacrifice herself to activate Face and giving up on the path she walked with her comrades she was greatly angered, telling Karai to be silent. Kyôka holds great confidence in her abilities, proclaiming to Karai that she cannot be defeated. As Karai fought her despite Kyôka's use of her Enhancement, she became increasingly angered that a human would stand up to an Demon, showing a sense of superiority like the other members of her race. Weapons None. Family *Zeref (Creator) Voice Actress Janelle Lutz. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Desceased Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:Leaders Category:Curses Category:Supernatural